Shocking News
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Tsuna finds out some VERY VERY shocking news that will change his and Mukuro's lives forever. Contains MPreg. 6927 or MukuroxTsuna. If you want me to continue this story, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking News**

Sitting in class one morning, Tsuna sat alongside Gokudera and Yamamoto as they went over homework from the previous evening. Or at least, Gokudera had initially wanted to help Tsuna with his homework, and Yamamoto had decided to join in, with Gokudera telling him to back off.

So now poor little Tsuna was forgotten.

"Ah! I'm terribly sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed in his seat. "I will just ignore baseball-nut over here and help you with this!"

"O-okay Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said a bit flustered, but then he slumped a bit as a wave of nausea rushed over him, his head beginning to ache.

Of course, Gokudera didn't fail to notice. After all, how could he, his right-hand man, miss such a thing?! "Juudaime? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Tsuna tensed a few moments, his colour changing a bit as he tried to calm himself, take some breaths. Had he accidentally eaten Bianchi's poisoned cooking the night before? He hadn't been able to eat breakfast this morning due to Reborn snatching it all before he could even get it to his mouth. Which mattered more since Tsuna was REALLY hungry that morning, despite that last night he ate about two whole servings of ravioli in tomato sauce.

"Ohhhh..." Tsuna moaned, trying not to think about anything that would urge the possible vomiting.

"Juudaime! Are you sick!?" Gokudera jumped up, shaking Tsuna's shoulders.

This caused the nausea to increase and Tsuna could feel himself close to retching. "G-Gokudera..." He uttered.

Understanding, Gokudera immediately dashed to the front of the room, grabbing the trashcan and rushing back to his precious friend, placing the trashcan under his mouth, gently holding Tsuna's head as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the trashcan.

"Whoa Tsuna, you all right?" Yamamoto blinked, holding the trashcan for him.

"Uhgghn..." Tsuna groaned before retching again.

"Juudaime, did you eat my sister's cooking?" Gokudera inquired, gently stroking Tsuna's back.

Lightly shaking his head, Tsuna looked pitifully at his self-proclaimed right-hand man. "No..."

"How long have you been throwing up?!" Gokudera was getting more worried by the second.

"...A...while..." Tsuna uttered, feeling fatigue overtake him.

That did it. Gokudera carefully lifted Tsuna into his arms bridal style, told the teacher he was taking him to the nurse's office, and hurried out of the room, but careful not to rouse anymore nausea out of Tsuna from the motion.

* * *

He finally came to the nurse's office just as a junior girl exited, Dr. Shamal looking proud of himself.

"Dr. Shamal! Juudaime is sick, and he's been vomiting on one more than one occasion!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I need you to examine him!"

"Gokudera seriously, I don't treat guys." Dr. Shamal sighed.

"You bastard!" Gokudera growled. "Treat Juudaime or I will personally blow up this office if I have to!"

"Fine, not that it'll affect me. Now get him out of here." Dr. Shamal waved him off dismissively.

"I'll get you a date with my sister! Guaranteed she won't say no to my plan, if you do as I say."

"Put him on the bed."

* * *

Waiting anxiously for his mentor to finish looking over Tsuna and asking him questions regarding his symptoms and how long they've been going on. After a few minutes, Dr. Shamal took a blood sample from Tsuna, much to his protest since Gokudera had to hold him down and soothe him as best as he could whilst Dr. Shamal inserted and withdrew the needle from Tsuna's arm.

While Gokudera put a little bandage on Tsuna's little puncture from the needle to prevent the blood flowing, Dr. Shamal examined the blood sample.

After a few minutes, Gokudera was sitting on a chair, anxiously waiting for Dr. Shamal to finish while Tsuna decided to sleep off the nausea for a little while.

Finally, the doctor came back out, looking dumbfounded.

"So what is it!? What's wrong with him?!" Gokudera cried, jumping up and grabbing his jacket.

"I don't know how the hell it happened, but, there's no mistaking it." Dr. Shamal pried the dynamite expert's hands off of him. "He's pregnant."

"Oh." Gokudera nodded in relief. But when he let the information sink in more, registering the big P word, his eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! But that's impossible!! Juudaime is male!!"

"Uh yeah, I know that." Dr. Shamal muttered. "I'm not kidding. The blood sample examination reacted accordingly to that of a pregnant woman."

"But how is he pregnant?!" Gokudera cried. "He needs the appropriate female organs in order for his body to properly sustain a fetus!"

"Well unless he was born with them, he must have somehow obtained my newly developped birth control pill that actually helps girls get pregnant when they can't." Dr. Shamal scratched his head. "Must've given those to him by accident when Ietmetsu asked me to put together some extra Dying Will pills in his place."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera exploded, waking Tsuna. "YOU GAVE JUUDAIME PILLS TO IMPREGNATE HIM?!"

"Eh...?!" Tsuna was confused, wondering if his sickness was causing him to hear things.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed over to him. "You won't believe me on this, but I swear to you as your right-hand man, you're pregnant!"

"..." Tsuna's chestnut eyes blinked for a few moments. He looked to Dr. Shamal, who nodded, looking grim.

And then it came.

"I'M WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Dr. Shamal sighed. "I accidentally gave you a special pill that helps girls get pregnant when they're unable to for whatever reason. I'd made some Dying Will pills under your father's request since he was unable to make them at the time, and I must've switched the pills into the wrong packets."

"..." Tsuna couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. If he'd been a girl, he would understand, but a BOY? No way. This had to be a dream, or maybe he'd developed a fever and it caused hallucination.

Gokudera was both surprised and furious, but looking at the face of his boss, he softened and sat with him on the bed. "Juudaime..." He didn't even know Tsuna was sexually active! It was blantantly obvious he was with a male, so Haru and Kyoko were completely out of the question. But he wanted to know, and had to know. "...Juudaime, who is the father?"

That was the dreaded part. Tsuna didn't even want to think about what had happened to him, he had wanted to move on and put it behind him. But now he couldn't hide it. Not especially after what the baby would possibly look like in nine months.

Not only that, the father of his baby was not someone Gokudera would want to send his congratulations to.

Looking into Gokudera's soft, concerned stormy green eyes, Tsuna sighed. He couldn't hide anything from him, he was his best friend and truly concerned for him. Sure the answer was going to make him madder than hell, but he had the right to know.

"The father of my child is...Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna confessed, and then winced, waiting for the taller boy to immediately go ballistic, yelling about how he was going to kill the pineapple-bastard for raping AND impregnating his precious Juudaime, taking out his dynamite and rushing out to the Kokuyo base in an attempt to kill him.

Clenching a fist, Gokudera was just READY to kill that bastard for what he did to Tsuna, there was no way he was going to sit here and just let him get away with it. Deep down he was seething and was about to let it out when a hand lightly touched his arm. Looking into the soft, sad and scared chestnut eyes of his precious boss, Gokudera immediately softened and hugged him tightly. He needed him first.

"J-Juudaime...I'll kill him...I'll kill him for what he did to you..." Gokudera uttered, shaking. "That bastard..."

Tsuna just clung to his best friend as he held him securely in his arms, wordlessly telling him he'll be there for him and not let go, he could cry or just stay there as long as he wanted. Gokudera was not about to let go of him anytime soon.

* * *

Some days after the whole ordeal of the discovery-and Tsuna making Gokudera promise not to tell anyone of it-, things seemed to be riding all right, despite the secretive looks and glances with Tsuna and Gokudera.

On one particular morning, all seemed to be as normal as they could ever be down at the Kokuyo base.

Chrome, or Nagi, was playing with a little rag doll she had found on the street, she'd called it Kirimi and was now giggling as she played with it like a little girl would.

Ken was pounding his volatile fingers along the buttons of a handheld videogame piece, Chikusa was sitting boredly as he performed some tricks with his yo-yos in an attempt to amuse himself.

The ring leader, Rokudo Mukuro, was sitting on his usual sofa, his chin cupped in his hand as he rested that said arm on his thigh, a devious yet playful grin/smirk adorned on his handsome features. He was of course, thinking of ways he could possess the body of his target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not to mention that little...night they had together.

All this went on for some time, at least until the sound of footsteps and panting were heard approaching the room. The door flew open and in came a breathless, panting Tsuna.

"Boss!" Chrome stood, holding the trident in her hands as she looked to the brunet in concern. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Haa...ha...I'm fine..." Tsuna panted.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro looked at Tsuna, smirking in amusement. "Why Tsunayoshi-kun, what brings you to my humble abode on this fine day?"

"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna regained his breathing as he nervously faced his Mist Guardian. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Oh? In private, you say? Is there something wrong with saying so right here in front of everyone else?" Mukuro smiled playfully, his eyes leering at the smaller boy.

"Please?" Tsuna coaxed.

Chrome looked at Mukuro, biting her lip. "Mukuro-sama...I know it's not my place, but I think maybe you should comply with Boss's request. It seems important."

"Kufufu...if you say so, dear Chrome." Mukuro stood from the sofa, going over to Tsuna. "Where shall we take this, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Anywhere is fine..." Tsuna blushed a bit, feeling really nervous about all this.

"Very well then," Mukuro led Tsuna out of the main room, taking him to one of the secluded rooms in the place. Which was also, the same room he'd raped him in that night. He closed the door behind them, turning around to face Tsuna with a light smirk.

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me of, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He was loving every moment of this.

"Well...um..." Tsuna's face turned red. "Well you raped me that night..."

"Kufufufu...is that what you came to speak to me of, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smirked down at the smaller boy, obviously amused and smug. "If I recall, you weren't exactly complaining..."

"Th-that's not the point!" Tsuna cried, his cheeks a healthy shade of red. "I...I...I..."

"You what?" Mukuro prompted, smirking even more. This was just too fun, watching the Decimo Vongola all nervous and squirming.

"...I'm pregnant." Tsuna finished with a light gulp.

"..." This made Mukuro both confused and even more amused. He wondered why Tsuna said such a silly thing. It was so silly that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. It wasn't exactly an evil laughter, more of an amused mirth, even with a tad of deviousness. "You're quite funny Tsunayoshi-kun...I believe you should do stand-up comedy. I don't understand why you came to tell me such a silly joke, but I suppose you have your reasons."

Having expected that kind of a reaction, Tsuna looked into the other man's mismatched eyes, looking dead serious. "Mukuro...I'm not joking."

Those words made Mukuro's smirk fade, melting into a frown.

"...Tsunayoshi, how did this happen?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Dr. Shamal had made Dying Will pills under the request of my father since he couldn't get any done at the time, and he had also created a pill in order to help ladies get pregnant when they can't for whatever reason. He'd gotten the pills mixed up and gave me those pregnancy-inducing pills by accident, and I took one of those that night we...we...that's why it didn't work..." Tsuna explained.

Letting the information sink in, Mukuro lightly nodded, speechless for once. He would've been angry at the smaller boy for this, but even now he knew it wasn't his fault, or even his own. Neither of them knew this would happen. If Tsuna had been a girl it would have been more likely and they could've expected it. But as a boy? No way. An STD maybe if one of them was infected with something, but pregnant? No.

There was so much involved in this, what with Mukuro being an ex-convict, Tsuna being the 10th Vongola Boss, practically enemies yet allies at the same time, everyone else finding out, the worst people finding out, what to do with the child, how the pregnancy will work out since the male body was incappable of sustaining a developing fetus, everything in between.

Most of all, these two, were going to be parents.

This was NOT what they had in mind. Not at 15 years old, not with their lives like they are, and certainly not when being two BOYS.

**The End...for now.**

**Listen up all, I have an announcement about this! If you wish for me to continue, let me know in your review! If I get enough demand, I will! If not, well, I'll leave it at this, and if anyone out there wants to go along with continuing it, ok!**

**Let me know!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay you guys, my initial intention was to see if there would be enough demand for this story to continue.

Although, I soon found myself wanting to continue it regardless! XD I also saw that there was some people who did want me to continue it!

So you guys, I will be! :D

The spinoff/sequel-ish fanfiction to this will be called _Our Baby_. I will have it up just as soon as I finish the outline for it and get to writing it.

So if you want to see the story of pregnant Tsuna progress, see how it all turns out, then you won't want to miss this! Stay tuned for it!

Thank you guys for your support! :)


End file.
